Wind Waker Afterparty
by ohgodwhatamireading
Summary: Hyrule is gone, Ganondorf is defeated, and the world is saved. All that's left to do is tie up a few loose ends and celebrate the victory with the greatest party in the history of Outset Island. Oneshot Some fluff Read and Review


Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda isn't mine

It was a long journey. It started out as a simple trip by a boy to save his sister and turned into an epic quest to save the world that will go down in history along with the all time legends,but at long last it was finally over. Tetra watched as she and Link rose to the surface watching Hyrule and its king disappear beneath the ocean. Upon arrival at the surface the two were greeted by a pirate ship filled with friends and family ecstatic to see them.

"Gonzo, Niko, Mako, Senza, Nudge, Zuko!" Tetra exclaimed

"Aryll, Medli, Makar!" Link called out

"Hey what are you waiting for? Come on aboard!" Gonzo shouted out as he threw down a ladder for the pair to climb up onto the ship.

"So what happened? We haven't seen or heard anything from you two since the Forsaken Fortress." Niko questioned while the other pirates huddled around with anticipation

"Well nothing much... we beat that Ganondorf guy like we said we would..." Tetra answered humbly

"What on earth are you talking about? That's not like you Tetra. You know it was SOOOO much more than that!" Link asked completely dumbfounded. He went on to tell the entire crew a fantastic tale of an evil king, an underwater kingdom, and a certain member of a certain royal family. Needless to say nobody on board could hide their amazement.

"YAY! My big bro's a legendary hero like in the stories!" Aryll exclaimed as she ran up to her brother and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Well done." Makar complimented

"I knew you could do it." praised Medli.

Meanwhile Tetra's pirates could only look at their suddenly shy captain in absolute shock.

"Is what Link said really true? Are you actually a legendary Princess?" Zuko questioned Tetra.

"Yeah. sort of.' She replied unable to hide her nervousness

"Incredible!" Senza exclaimed

"I wouldn't have expected anything less of you captain- I mean Your Highness." Nudge added

"Does this mean we're all like royal soldiers now?" Mako asked her with excitement

"Well I-" She began until Niko butted in.

"This is amazing. I never would've imagined you were actual royalty. I thought you just acted like it!" Niko proclaimed with pride and awe in his voice.

"You know what this means boys." Gonzo declared. "We need to clean up and shape up if we want to even begin to believe we're still fit to serve on her majesty's crew!"

"No you don't have to-" Tetra attempted to begin.

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" they all shouted in unison drawing embarrassment from their captain and laughter from the ship's remaining passengers. Fortunately for Tetra Link approached her to discuss a different subject.

"Hey Tetra, could we please head to Outset Island? I need to get my sister home. It is the reason I set out in the first place."

"Yeah! Sure!" she responded happy to have a diversion from the princess talk. "You heard him men! Let's go!"

"Aye Aye Princess!" they exclaimed as they returned to their posts and began to steer the ship in the right direction.

"Hooray!" Aryll squealed as she jumped for joy. The pirate ship continued its joyous voyage to his home, but Link couldn't shake the bad feeling he had from Tetra's odd behavior.

Before long the pirate ship arrived back on Outset Island where it was greeted by the jubilant villagers waiting for their local hero to return.

"I'm so proud of you two." Link's grandmother congratulated them both as she pulled both of her grand kids into a hug

"Guess what Grandma? Link's a hero and even saved a princess!" Aryll informed her with glee

"Is that so Link?" his grandmother asked him

Link went on to explain what had happened just as he had to the pirates. They began to all applaud him as soon as he was finished.

"I say we throw a party for my big bro!" Aryll suggested drawing nods from the villagers

"I'll get a big feast prepared for my hero of a grandson!" her grandmother declared

"I'll help." Sue-Belle and Rose added in.

"We can cook all our finest pigs." Abe suggested

"And I'll contribute my crops," Mesa chimed in

"I'm certainly interested in seeing the progress my pupil has made." Orca remarked.

"Uh Link," Tetra whispered, "I really wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Aw come on Tetra," Link said back to her, "This party is for you too. Can't we stay for an extra day?"

"Please Princess," her crew suddenly joined in, "We want to party too!"

"Okay fine!" Tetra finally answered with a little frustration.

"Thank you your Majesty!" the crew cheered!

'Okay then it's settled so let's do it!" Link proclaimed

By sunset the village was abuzz with the sound of merriment. Link's grandmother made as much of her elixir soup as she possibly could. Sue-Belle and Rose cooked up Abe's pigs and Mesa's vegetables as fine as they had ever had before. Medli and Makar contributed their finest music as everyone danced with joy. The pirates lived up to their reputation as the life of the party. Niko and Nudge had their way with the vast spread of food available. Gonzo set up his table where he'd take on all challengers at an arm wrestle. Abe and Mesa certainly couldn't resist trying him out. Mako, Zuko, and Senza set up a stage where they each sung their favorite songs (rather poorly) drawing even more roudy laughter than there already was. Link spent some quality time with Orca showing him the collection of moves that brought the great king of evil to his knees including a finishing move that drew an impressed whistle from his old teacher. Everything seemed right with the world except for with a certain pirate girl who was sitting all by herself until Aryll decided to approach her

"Miss Zelda, aren't you going to join us?" Aryll asked.

"Uh in a little bit. Right now I just want to sit here." Tetra mumbled

"What's it like being a princess? I've always wanted to be one." Aryll inquired with great curiousity

"Well, it's nothing that special..." Tetra answered shyly

"Wow I've never seen a real Princess before!" Zill exclaimed as he rushed over to her.

"Everyone's talking about how Link saved you! Are you going to make him a knight? I've always wanted to be one!" Joel asked her giddily.

Tetra sighed, got up and left leaving the children in confusion. She went to the nearest house she saw and went inside so she could be alone. Link noticed her leaving out of the corner of his eye, quickly followed, and entered the door after her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded to know.

"Is there something wrong with me being in my own house?" he replied with a serious look on is face, "Okay what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked a little flustered.

"You haven't been yourself since we got back from Hyrule. I thought having this party would be just what you needed to get back to normal." he responded with genuine concern in his voice.

"I just want to hurry up and get back to sea." She spat out quickly.

"Don't lie to me," he scolded "You can tell me. We're friends aren't we?"

"It's just I don't like being thought of differently because of this Princess Zelda thing," she confessed, "The whole crew wants to treat me like royalty and those kids want to know what it's like being a princess and all. I don't passionately hate this whole royal family thing, but I don't want to be expected to change myself because of it."

"They don't want you to change yourself," he informed her, "They keep asking about it because they have always admired you, and now they learn about all this. They are happy for you. They really like and adore you. Not Captain Tetra, not Princess Zelda, just you. My sister is still extremely grateful for your help in rescuing her and the whole crew was just as amazed when I just told them about the archery skills you showed in helping me beat Ganondorf. They're more excited to sail with you now than ever. You're their hero and always have been. They don't want you to change one bit, and don't start thinking you've changed at all to begin with. Right before that fight with Ganondorf you gave me that signature wink of yours like you always do. You are still the same person. One quality both a princess and a pirate have is the ability to do what they want. Don't feel like you need to stick a label on yourself. Be who you want to be. Just be yourself. Now come on. There's a big party waiting for us."

Tetra pondered what her friend said for a moment, let out a relaxed sigh, and threw him her trademark wink and smile and told him, "Thank you Link. I think I know what to do now," before leaving the house and dashing off towards her pirate ship.

Link returned to the party where the merrymaking was as festive as ever. Gonzo was locked in a fierce arm wrestling match with Senza while the village women cheered them on. Niko and Nudge were playing cards with Abe and Mesa while Zuko was on the ground after losing to Mako in a drinking contest. Link went to tell Zill and Joel the story of and his adventure and showing them all the gear he had found.

"May I have your attention please?" Gonzo announced, "I think it's time we paid proper tribute to the people this party was for in the first place. Our hero Link and our captain Tet- Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know," Link responded "She ran off towards the ship about 15 minutes ago and I haven't seen her since.

"I'm right here," a soft voice called out. Link and the others turned around and got the biggest shock of the night.

It was Tetra, but it was also Princess Zelda. She came back from the pirate ship dressed as the princess of Hyrule. Link was stunned. Aside from her tan she looked exactly like she did when she was helping him fight Ganondorf not too long ago. Everyone there could only stand with eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Uh- you could all say something. This isn't easy for me to do." She said blushing.

"Wow Tetra. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Where'd you even get the dress? I thought it disappeared when we left Hyrule." Link asked.

"It did," she answered, "I have to confess. The King was right in saying that Ganon didn't know about that basement. The reason I got captured was because I snuck out to go explore the castle. The pirate side of me still hoped to find some treasure. This dress just happens to be one of the things I found. It was after that that Ganondorf showed up and caught me."

"Well I think you look fantastic." He replied now blushing himself.

"I'll say!" Mako added in awe

"You're even more glorious than I had imagined!" Niko chimed in.

"Well don't get used to it. Get all the Princess Zelda out of your systems because any reference to it after tonight will result in a one way ticket to Hyrule" She warned them in her usual tone before changing back to a nicer voice and smiling, "Now why don't we go have some fun?"

"Aye Aye Princess!" The crew shouted with glee.

"Now as I was saying," Gonzo continued "let's have a toast for our heroes. The Hero of Wind Link and our lovable princess... and even more lovable captain Tetra!"

Everyone raised their drinks in applause as Link and Tetra could only rub the backs of their heads in embarrassment.

After the toast Link went off to go sample some of his Grandma's soup which kept him going through much of his adventure. Meanwhile Tetra went to go sit by the fire that the pirates had just set up when she found herself approached again by Aryll.

"You're really pretty," Link's sister praised.

"Why thank you." She responded with another smile.

"What's it like being a Princess?" Aryll asked again.

"It's not as different as you might think. I guess it feels kinda nice but I'm still the same person deep down." She answered patting Aryll on the head.

"Since my brother saved you does that mean you're going to give him some kind of royal honor Miss Zelda?"

"Hmm," she murmured while seriously thinking about it for the first time, "Bring him over here."

"Big bro! Princess Zelda wants you!"

Link could only look up from his bowl of soup with a combination of excitement and terror.

"Link get over here! Your princess would like a word with you!" Tetra ordered loud enough for all to hear. Link found himself being dragged away by Niko and Gonzo before he could even attempt to flee. They took him to face the most amazing and terrifying girl he'd ever met.

"What is it my dear Princess Zelda?" He said with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice while everyone there began to crowd around the scene they were making.

"What is this? Why aren't you bowing?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know anything about respect? You should bow before a princess when talking to her!" she commanded causing the group to start chuckling.

"Okay okay," he muttered submitting to her request.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Remove your hat! Your disrespect for someone of my stature is appalling!" She demanded turning the chuckles into laughter.

"Well Excuuuuuuuse me Princess!" he snapped as he once again did what she said, "Did you call me over just to mock me your highness?"

"Of course not!" she boasted, "I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, officially appoint you as the new swabbie on my ship! You should be honored, and I won't take no for an answer!" She gave him her usual wink and smile.

"Of course... I wouldn't have expected anyt-" he began before being shushed by her

"And..." she began while bending over to him "I also sincerely thank you for saving me." She stunned him again by suddenly planting a kiss on his forehead solicitng an "Awwww" from the crowd

"Well... I.. Uh..." He stuttered before being interrupted by the sound Medli and Makar starting to play their music again.

"So how would a lowlife like you like to give this princess a dance?" she requested in sweet voice while smiling.

Link returned the smile, laughed, and replied "Sure I'd love to!"

The music picked up as everyone cleared out to give the pair some room. They took each other's hands and began to dance as everyone else looked on in adoration. Before long each found themselves trying to outdo the other as the crowd cheered them on, but before a "winner" could be decided Niko grabbed everyone's attention when he suddenly took the stage.

"Everyone listen up! I just got done with my new song about our hero Link. Now take a listen!"

"Huh?" both Link and Tetra exclaimed in surprise

LINK!  
HE COME TO TOWN!  
COME TO SAVE THE PRINCESS ZELDA!  
GANON TOOK HER AWAY

NOW THE CHILDREN DON'T PLAY

BUT THEY WILL WHEN LINK SAVES THE DAY

HALLELUJAH!

NOW LINK FILL UP YOUR HEARTS

SO YOU CAN SHOOT YOUR SWORD WITH POWER!  
AND WHEN YOU'RE FEELING ALL DOWN

THE FAIRY WILL COME AROUND

SO YOU'LL BE BRAVE AND NOT A SISSY COWARD!

"Aw how cute," Tetra laughed, "They're already writing songs singing the praises of your heroic exploits!"

"I guess so," He responded slightly embarrassed,"if you call having that guy singing about you praise."

NOW LINK HAS SAVED THE DAY!  
PUT GANON IN HIS GRAVE!  
SO NOW ZELDA IS FREE

AND NOW OUR HERO SHALL BE

LINK I THINK YOUR NAME SHALL GO DOWN INTO HISTORY!

His performance was met with laughter and applause from the audience.

"Ooh I've got one!" Senza shouted out

"What now?" Tetra asked

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free! YOU ARE A PIRATE!" he began before abruptly stopping when he noticed Tetra readying Link's bow.

Niko went on to demonstrate his artistic talents in that he had also made a series of paper cutouts while he was on the ship after hearing Link's account of the events. Link went off to spend some time with his sister and grandmother since he didn't know how long he'd be gone. Tetra wound up having to jokingly knight all of her crew members because they wouldn't stop bothering her about it. Joyous laughter could be heard hours on the small island. As the night wore on everyone had their fill and began to fall asleep one by one until just Link and Tetra remained together on the dock.

"So we set out tomorrow?" he asked.

"That's right. Still not sure where we'll be going yet though."

"It's a shame I won't be able to see you like this after tonight. It's a good look for you."

She chuckled and gave him a wink, "I still want to be a pirate for now. Although I can't say anything for certain about the future though."

"Oh really?" he inquired, "What about my future?"

"A lifetime of scrubbing the deck if you keep up this low level of flirting."

"Fine fine my Princess. I'll see you tomorrow," He concluded as he laid down and went to sleep.

"Good night Mr. Hero," she responded as she gave him a hug and followed suit.

They did not know exactly what was in store for them after this, but they knew one thing for sure. After witnessing the power of the Triforce firsthand and remembering the King's final wish upon it one thing was certain to them. They had hope.

THE END


End file.
